


A Marauders' Christmas

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Christmas, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, not angst- surprised!, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: It's seventh year, and a war is heading their way, so the Marauders take any chance they get to celebrate. Gift-giving and shenanigans ensue at the Potter's
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Marauders' Christmas

James wouldn’t say that his favorite day of the year was Christmas, but it was pretty darn close. He decided early on that he would do everything he could to make this the best Christmas he’s ever had. This was their last Christmas in Hogwarts. Of course, they would still have Christmas together, but everything would be different after this year. 

He was able to come up with a solution that would allow this to happen, and everyone’s parents were a little more lenient considering this was their last year together in Hogwarts. 

They would all spend the morning with their families, and by 3:00 PM they would all be at James’ (except Sirius since he would already be there). This was including Lily, who had grown very close with all of the boys since she and James started dating. 

It was about half an hour before anyone would arrive when James went up to talk to his mom, “Mum, I just wanted to say thank you again for letting us do this.” 

She smiled at her son, “Of course, James, I know how important your friends are to you.” 

James couldn’t stop smiling. With the war that was starting, this year had been really rough for everyone, but this day couldn’t have been more perfect. 

The doorbell rang and he heard Sirius’ footsteps to go answer it. James made it just in time to see Sirius and Remus pull out of a hug, and give each other a quick kiss. “Get a room you two!” 

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, “Hi James. Where can I put all of these?” He asked, holding up four bags. 

“Under the tree of course! It’s in the living room.” The boys sat in the living room, patiently waiting for Peter and Lily to arrive, which didn’t take long. Peter came through the door, but Lily arrived by Floo Powder. They each brought their own presents. 

Remus sat down next to Lily, “So I have to ask, you live in a muggle household-” 

“How did I get here by Floo Powder?” She finished, “It didn’t take long. Parents thought it’d be a great idea, and anything to get under my sister’s skin. Especially with her new boyfriend.” 

“Is he still that bad?” 

“I can’t stand him! I have no clue what she sees in him. The only thing good about him is that he has a small job lined up, so Petunia won’t have to worry about money. But he’s insulted me, even our parents!” Lily stopped to see everyone looking at her, “Sorry, didn’t mean to go off on a tangent.”

“It’s fine.” Remus said. 

“I’ve met him,” James chimed in, “I completely understand.” Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but soon turned away. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the mood because he was reminded of his shitty family. “So, hot chocolate anyone?” James offered. And assuming the answer was yes, went to his kitchen. 

The other four followed, and unexpectedly found him making the hot chocolate himself, without magic nonetheless. 

“James, I thought you had a house-elf.” Peter said what everyone was thinking. 

James smiled, “We actually freed her a few months ago.” He said, and went back to making the hot chocolate, “So besides Lily scaring the shit out of her sister’s boyfriend, how are your families?” 

“Challenging, because I can’t tell them the truth.” Peter said.

“Same thing happens with me Pete, I get it.” Remus agreed. 

“But, we still have a good time. They’re still my family after all. And, I got some good presents this year! My aunt gave me this jumper.” He motioned to the one he was wearing. 

“That’s great Pete.” Sirius said, “What about you Remus?” 

“Usually Christmas is just me and my mum, but I convinced her to invite some family we haven’t seen in a while. It really helped that the full moon isn’t for another two weeks. But what about you two? I can only imagine how awful it is for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to have you two together.” Remus motioned to James and Sirius.

Sirius put a hand to his chest, “Excuse me?”

“We’re a joy to be around!” James said.

“They loved the presents I got for them.” 

“If you say so…” Lily said and trailed off. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, “We’ll see what you say when you open up the presents we got all of you.”

“Well, should we do presents now?” James suggested. Everyone agreed, and made their way to the Christmas Tree.

“So, I’m sorry I didn’t do more, but I’m tight on money at the moment,” Peter began, “So I did a lot of baking for you guys.” And he pulled two containers out of his bag. One filled with cookies, and the other with brownies.

“This is perfect Pete.” James said, his mouth already full. 

“Things have been a little tight for me as well, but here,” Remus passed the gifts he brought, “Besides Lily, you all should read more, so I got you books I thought you would enjoy,” 

“ _ Advanced Transfiguration Techniques,  _ this is amazing!” James said as he scanned through the table of contents.

“Woah,  _ Twenty-Six Magical Plants You Haven’t Heard Of,” _ Peter said as he opened it, “I love it!” 

“ _ A History of Quidditch: Where the Game Started,  _ I’m gonna finish this in a day, thank you so much,” Sirius leaned over and gave Remus a peck on the cheek, then started scanning the first page. 

Lily smiled, then rolled her eyes when she opened hers, “Really?” And showed him  _ To Kill a Mockingbird.  _

“Now you have to read it!” Remus said. 

“Well, now is my turn,” Lily said, and passed out her gifts. Honestly, she was more than a little nervous. Besides James, Lily never knew what to buy for her guy-friends. Besides Remus (and an extra gift for James), she got everyone the same thing. 

“Lily, I knew I liked you!” Sirius said. 

“The new joke kit from Zonko’s!” 

Remus laughed, “Great minds think alike!” He held up his gift from Lily, a copy of  _ The Hobbit _ .

Lily smiled, “Open the front cover,” Remus did and it read ‘ _ Property of Lily Evans’ _ , 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” 

“I’ve written a few notes, and my reactions in it,”

“Thank you, so, so much,”

Now, it was James and Sirius’ turn. Since they lived together, they decided it would be easier to give gifts together, since it wouldn’t be easy to hide them from the other. 

“Now, me and Sirius teamed up on our presents for all of you,” James said standing up

Sirius followed, “And to properly give them to you, we would like to show them to you first, so there are your presents, and don't open them until we get back!” Then the pair ran up the stairs. 

“Is anyone else scared?” Remus asked, and Lily and Peter both raised their hands. 

James and Sirius ran back down the stairs two minutes later, wearing two sweaters. “We made everyone ugly Christmas sweaters!”

“Well, we bought the sweaters, and then added the designs. Honestly, I’m surprised we learned how to knit that quickly,” 

“Thanks James and Sirius, these are great,” Remus said. 

“Remus, did you bring the muggle camera?” James asked. 

Remus nodded, and the rest of the group understood. They each put their sweater on over what they were already wearing, and huddled together to take a picture. 

The sun was almost set, and the group carried on, trying to keep a traditional Christmas. James found their muggle radio from one of their closets, and found a station that played muggle Christmas music. James, Lily, and Peter were now in the kitchen attempting to bake Christmas cookies. While that disaster was happening, Remus pulled Sirius back into the living room. 

“So, I actually got you another present,” Remus said, pulling a small wrapped package out of his bag. 

“I’ll be right back with yours then,” Sirius said, then took off, running up the stairs. Remus just rolled his eyes. He wasn’t expecting anything from Sirius, but he wasn’t surprised. 

Sirius came back down with a small black box wrapped with a bow, “This is for you,” 

Remus blushed, “Thank you, and this one is for you,” 

Sirius took the package, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside were three cassette tapes, “Remus, I love these!” 

“Well, I got you the modified cassette player for your birthday, so I figured you should have some music to go with it. I got some suggestions from James and Peter for the songs,” 

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek, making him blush more than he thought he could, “Open yours now,” 

Remus slid the bow off the box, and pushed it open. He was speechless. It was the nicest looking watch Remus had ever seen. For the last seven years, he had been using one of his dad’s old ones. He was hoping to get a better one after he graduated, and had a job, but Sirius beat him to it. 

“Sirius, I can’t accept this, this must have cost a fortune,” 

Sirius took the watch out for Remus, and put it on his wrist, “I told you, my Uncle Alphard left me a lot of money, so I wanted to put it to good use,” 

Remus pulled him closer and kissed Sirius, “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“It’s funny, I ask myself the same thing every day,” 

Their moment of peace didn’t last long, “Oi! You two! Quit snogging and come help us!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted story.


End file.
